The Rise of Skywalker: Alternate ending
by LadyNoirPlz
Summary: They were a dyad in the force, two halves of a whole. One without the other was never an option. TRoS Spoliers!


Ben knew it was because of the force and sheer power of will that he survived Palpatine's last blast.

His body ached all over as if he'd been set aflame, but this didn't stop him from grasping the stone ledge. As he fought to pull himself back to safety, he could feel in his soul that something was terribly wrong.

His life force seemed to be draining, as if all the warmth and light around him were dwindling, never to return. And he knew that it was her, that Rey was dying.

He closed his eyes and pulled himself up, muscles aching, and stumbled in the direction of her remaining energy. It was deathly silent as he fell forward, his breathing and his heart beat filling his ears.

He could see her, her body lying limply meters in front of him. He crawled over to her, not caring if the cold stone scraped his palms or his knees. When he reached her he put his hand in hers, waiting only a moment for a response... anything.

He could barely sense her now, her light fading from his mind, their bond dimming like a lone ember. He felt hollow, and even with everything that had happened and every mistake he had made, he had never been more afraid in his life.

He pulled her gently into his arms, holding her close to him. Her eyes were closed, and he knew her heart was barely beating. The grief and dread that filled his mind were quickly replaced with resolve and calm. He wouldn't let himself panic or ever again allow his anger to control his actions. Ben knew how he could save her, just as Palpatine had said, their bond was like life itself.

They were a dyad in the force, a bond that would never be broken. Rey had given some of her life force to him when she healed his wound, so now, he would give it all back.

He took his hand and placed it on her side, channeling all his energy and focus into the force. He sought her light, her strength, everything he'd memorized from their bond.

He breathed out, trusting the force to do as he asked and pulling his life and the breath from his lungs to give to her.

He breathed out, envisioning her as she was, the hope shining in her eyes as they fought side by side.

He breathed out, feeling his physical strength waver and his mind clearing, until it seemed that only the force remained.

Then he felt something warm touch his hand. "Ben..."

He breathed in.

He opened his eyes to see her staring up at him, awe gracing her features as she smiled. Her hand covered his, still resting on her ivory robes, and he could feel her refusing the remaining life that he'd been willing to give. And after everything, he felt he deserved to die, to give his life for her.

"_Never_." He heard her whisper into his thoughts. He could feel relief radiating from her, their bond now stronger than ever, and he knew she could feel his too. His relief, his guilt, and happiness he hadn't felt in so long.

"Ben..."

Rey smiled, taking her hand and lifting it to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch, his eyes never leaving hers. She never ceased to surprise him, even now as she shifted in his lap, pulling herself up to kiss him.

All of his tension, his anger and grief were washed away as they kissed. Forgiveness and belonging taking their place. They were halves of a whole, their destinies entwined. One without the other was simply not an option.

When they parted, Ben Solo was the first to laugh, feeling more himself than he had in years. They knew now after years of searching, where they truly belonged.

The celebrations lasted months. Every planet in the galaxy rejoicing and grieving the fallen in their own way. Families and friends reuniting as they were now free to rebuild and begin again.

Eventually, Rey insisted on travelling to Tatooine to visit where Luke had once lived. It was as she'd heard, a barren, sandy planet with two suns lighting up the sky. She found the home still intact, and took her time wandering about it.

As she made her way back to the entrance, she took a piece of cloth and removed two light sabers from her belt. Rey examined them for a moment, thankful for her masters to whom they belonged, admiring how different they were. She then wrapped them gently, tying the cloth shut, and waited.

She smiled when she sensed him, his footsteps coming closer before knelling beside her. She looked over to see Ben holding a tribute of his own. Wrapped in cloth and tied around the middle, what she knew to be the helmet of his grandfather.

He placed it on the sand and looked to her, offering out his hand. She took it, as she always would. Then held out their hands, and closed their eyes. Together they felt the sabers and mask slowly sink down deep into the sand, buried forever in a memorial of the past.

As they stood, Rey noticed a woman staring at the pair, holding the lead of a creature close to her. Curiosity filled the woman's eyes as her head tilted. "There has been no one... for so long..." She began, looking from Ben back to Rey.

"Who are you? That is... would you tell me your name?" The old woman asked.

Rey looked at Ben, smiling brightly, but he simply smirked and rolled his eyes. A recent conversation replaying in both their minds.

Rey took her husband's hand, intertwining their fingers as she looked out into the distance. She could see Luke and Leia as clear as day smiling at them, as if giving them their blessing.

Leia's smile grew even brighter as she looked at the man her son had become, and Rey felt Ben's hand squeeze hers.

Rey turned back to the elderly woman, who continued to wait patiently for a response. Her silver hair blowing in the wind reminded Rey of her own beginning to grey.

"I'm Rey..." She spoke, her other hand subconsciously moving to caress the tiny bulge of her belly. "Rey Skywalker."


End file.
